Broken
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: Mangled. Torn. What other words could describe it? His dry blood stained hands brushed over the torched papers scattered across the floor. More inside.


_**This was just written for the heck of it. I like writing sappy, angsty, tragic (mainly pointless) one shots when I have writer's block. That's right folks, I have writers block. Or else I DID when I wrote this…heh….**_

_**Well, it's kinda lame, but I figured I'd put it up…there are, however, a few things I need to point out before you start reading:**_

_**Number 1-Everyone knows Danny's secret.**_

_**Number 2- I never actually say WHO Danny's wife is. That's for YOU to decide. When I wrote this, though, I imagined myself –cough-yesIloveDannyshutup-cough- But I made it vague enough to where you DxV, DxP, or even the dreaded DxS (sorry, I really don't like that pairing) can enjoy….I hope anyway…**_

_**Well, despite it's lameness…enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Broken**

Mangled. Torn. What other words could describe it? His dry blood stained hands brushed over the torched papers scattered across the floor. His bright, blue eyes trailed over the scribbles he saw before him. Carefully, he lifted one to his face. He adjusted his glasses and scanned the small amount of print he could read:

'_Get out! Don't let him find you!'_

'_I'll be home soon. Just find a safe hideout!'_

'_If you're still at home, GET OUT!'_

For a while, Danny thought these notes were just a joke. But now he understood. They really _were_ warnings. How could he have been so stupid? He should've known better than to ignore letters from his own wife. Now he would never see her again.

Danny Buried his face in his hands and cried. How could this have happened? It all happened so fast, but he still remembered the way it started.

It was fourteen years ago. Three weeks after he got married. He and his wife were sitting in the park. The breeze felt nice. Danny hadn't gotten a break from ghost fighting in a while, so the relaxation was a huge relief. His wife rapped her arms around him and cuddled up close. Smiling, Danny squeezed her tightly and kissed her gently on the lips. His wife giggled slightly and blushed.

"Are you still sure?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Are you still sure you want me…?" his wife asked.

Danny sighed. His wife had been worrying if he would accept her, seeing as she wasn't exactly 'his type'. After all, Danny had struggled with accepting her strange behavior for a while, but he had eventually grown to love it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're perfect," he answered sweetly.

His wife arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, so nobody's _perfect_, but for me, you're the best," Danny explained.

His wife smiled, looking slightly embarrassed, and kissed Danny to break the awkwardness that hung in the air.

Danny smiled. He was just about to bring up another topic so as to avoid even more awkward feeling for his new bride, when suddenly, a blue mist escaped from his lips.

"Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me!" he cried.

"Oh no, Daniel. I'm _far_ from kidding you," a familiar voice echoed throughout the park.

Danny turned his head to find Vlad Plasmius hovering over him. "So you _are_ married after all! How adorable. You know, I never got an invitation," Vlad joked.

"You were never invited," Danny spat.

Vlad arched an eyebrow. "Well, I see you've finally gotten together with _her_. Although I can't imagine _why_!" Vlad jeered.

Danny's wife merely ignored Vlad's comment and clung tightly to Danny. "What do you want Vlad?" Danny hissed.

"What do _you_ think Daniel? Why do I always show up?" Vlad asked.

"Either you want to destroy my dad, marry my mom, or do something evil to me," Danny listed.

"Exactly. Heads up!" Vlad called blasted Danny back on his feet.

Danny landed on his side and clutched his wife's head to his chest. "Go hide! I'll be right back," he whispered.

Immediately, his wife obeyed her order and sprinted to a nearby tree. Danny stood up and transformed into his ghostly form. He leapt into the air and blasted Vlad with great force. Vlad readied a counterattack when he was blasted will a blaze of ice. He began to fall to the ground but quickly melted the ice and broke free. The two halfas battled it out, both equally matched. Danny began to bring his fist around to meet Vlad's stomach when something metal seized his arm.

"What the-?" Danny noticed Vlad had sneakily put on his Ghost Gauntlets.

"You know Danny, life for you would be much, much easier if you had accepted my offer and became my son," Vlad pointed out.

Danny witched and tried to wriggle free of Vlad's grip. But it was no use, the Ghost Gauntlets almost completely rendered him powerless.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Danny ripped his arm free of Vlad's grasp, bringing the gauntlet with him. The halfa stumble backward and held the gauntlet to his chest.

"Give me that gauntlet, Daniel!" Vlad growled.

Danny crinkled his nose. "Here! Take it!" he shouted pushing the gauntlet into Vlad's hands.

Somehow, the gauntlet missed Vlad's hand and stuck itself right through Vlad's chest. Long green nails spiked out of the gauntlet's fingertips. Vlad howled in pain. "Get this thing out of me!" he wailed.

Before Danny had the chance to do anything, Vlad shoved Danny's hand to the side. Still holding the gauntlet, Danny's arm flung to the side and the ghostly glove ripped an old man out of Vlad. Vlad Masters hit the ground hard. Vlad Plasmius gasped: "Look what you've done!"

"It was an accident!" Danny tried to explain when suddenly, Vlad wrenched his human half out of the ghostly body and threw it to the ground.

"DANNY!" his wife cried.

Danny groaned and tried to push himself up. He turned to see his ghost half and Vlad's ghost half fighting maliciously, or quite possibly even more maliciously then usual. Each holding a gauntlet, the ghost halves clawed and scratched at each other. Danny's ghostly self reached for the other gauntlet and tried to pull it off of Vlad's hand, but Vlad held on as tightly as pulled.

As Danny desperately pulled at the gauntlet, Vlad suddenly spoke: "Give it up Daniel! This will only end badly for you!"

How right he had been….Danny thought as he remembered his ghost form pulling the gauntlet so hard he forced Vlad to bump into him, literally going _into_ him. With the evil specter now inside him, a burning sensation built up inside Danny. His eyes glowed bright green, his face became a pale shade of blue and every inch of his body stung as a blazing fire erupted inside him.

Danny watched in terror as his ghostly form screamed in pain. The fire had worked it's way up to the Phantom's head and a white fire burst from his skull.

"Danny!" he heard his wife call.

"What in the world?!" Vlad began in shock.

Danny remembered something similar to this had happened to him…in another timeline…

"We have to get out of here!" he screamed grabbing his wife's arm and running as fast as his feet could take him.

"Where are you going?! What's going on?!" Vlad asked in hysteria.

"As much as I can't stand you, if you value your life, just RUN!" Danny called after Vlad.

"What on Earth are you…?" but Vlad was never able to finish as a blue faced, flaming white haired man landed in front of him.

His features greatly resembled Danny's but he was more muscular, like Vlad. His eyes were a piercing red and he wore a menacing smile on his lips.

"Goodbye, Vlad," a voice Vlad was not familiar with spilled from the man's mouth.

As soon as he saw the man forming a ball of ecto-energy, Vlad sprinted after Danny and his wife. The man growled and speed after them.

"Who is that?!" Vlad asked in panic.

"That's us!" Danny answered.

"What?!" Vlad asked in surprise.

"Will, technically, it's me, but it's you fused into me," Danny tried to explain.

"W-what?!" Vlad couldn't understand.

"No time to explain, we need to get out o here if we're gonna survive," Danny said.

Something caught Danny's wife's attention. She jerked her head around when she heard a moaning sound.

"Watch out!" she cried yanking Danny and herself off to one side.

Vlad didn't move out of the way in time, he was knocked to the ground by a ghostly wail. His nose slammed into the concrete. The ghostly man hovered over him for a moment before grabbing Vlad by the scruff of the neck and hoisting him up.

"Now…where was I?" he asked demonically.

Danny and his wife sprinted away as they heard Vlad cry out in horror. When they were far enough away from the ghost, Danny's wife turned to him and asked: "Do you think…he…?"

Danny didn't answer, but merely hung his head.

A newspaper article caught Danny's eye and he picked it up carefully. It was burnt, just like all the others, but not enough to be illegible:

**Danny Phantom Gone Bad**

_**Infamous ghostly-powered superhero, Danny Phantom, after somehow fusing his ghost half with another malevolent spirit, has turned to the dark side. Read more on page R14.**_

Danny looked over at the picture they had beside the article. It was the face that had haunted him for fourteen years. He was broad, muscular, his fingers were like sharp daggers. Even though the picture was in black and white, Danny still saw red glowing from the man's eyes. Danny remembered how blue his face was and his fiery, white hair. The man was a perfect hybrid of Danny and Vlad, a few similar features between them, most notably the goatie and muscles the Vlad possessed. It was his dreaded future self, or as his wife had decided to call him, Dark Danny, Danny had found out about back during the C.A.T. testing.

It seemed that simply avoiding cheating on the test wasn't enough to prevent Dark Danny from being born. He was just as, if not more destructive than Danny remembered.

He wanted to run to the Ghost Zone and beg for Clockwork's help, but he couldn't. His wife suggested using the Specter Speeder but it wasn't in the best shape, and Danny knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against half the ghosts in the zone without his powers.

So Danny spent most of his time down in the basement, creating new and more powerful ghost weapons and carefully planning out battle strategies against his evil ghost half.

One night, about five years or so after Dark Danny came to be, Danny's wife crept quietly down to the basement. Danny was leaning over his desk, rested his head and his palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All his inventions so far hadn't been _nearly _as powerful as he had been hoping.His wife sighed and placed a plate by Danny's right arm. Danny opened his eyes and saw a sandwich sitting by his arm. He nonchalantly pushed it aside and resumed his work.

His wife sighed. "Danny, please eat…" she pleaded.

"I will," was all Danny said.

His wife pulled a chair to his side and sat down. "Danny, it's been five years and…" she began.

"…and I still haven't been able to find a way to stop him!" Danny interrupted.

"Danny…" his wife began to plead.

"Everyday, someone either gets hurt or dies! It's been like that for five years! I have to get this done!" Danny snapped.

His wife trembled. "I know, Danny! But look at yourself! You're tired. You haven't been eating very much lately and you rarely ever leave the basement," she explained. She continued before Danny had the chance to talk back: "I understand you want to help people, Danny. I want everyone to be safe as much as you do, but you need to take a break. You're overworking yourself!"

Danny bit his lip. "I…" he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. His wife lightly kissed him on the lips and said: "At least eat the sandwich."

Danny opened his brilliant blue eyes and whispered: "Okay."

Seeing his wife smile made him feel better. "I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Danny smiled.

"Will you come to bed soon?" his wife asked.

"I'll just be a minute or two," Danny assured.

"Okay."

The couple kissed again. "Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight."

Danny watched his wife walk upstairs. He took a long, deep breath and sat up. Taking a quick bite out of his sandwich, Danny immediately dove into his work. He paid full attention on every detail of his invention. Almost an hour had gone by before he had completed his invention. When he noticed how long he had taken, he felt a stab of guilt pierce his stomach (which was now full of sandwich). Instead of testing his new device, he decided to go upstairs and check up on his wife.

When he opened the door, he found her fast asleep. He carefully walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He gently kissed her cheek and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Danny hoped out of bed and ran to the basement. "What is it honey?" his wife, who was already downstairs by then, asked.

"My new invention, I was going to test it out last night, but, you know, I had already left you alone for too long…so…" Danny blushed in embarrassment.

His wife kissed him on the cheek and asked quickly: "What does it do?"

"It's supposed to be just as powerful as the Ghostly Wail, maybe even stronger," Danny explained picking up what looked like a bazooka gun.

"What are going to test it on?" his wife asked.

Danny froze. He hadn't thought of that. "Well, I'll go outside city limits and test it," he decided.

"But isn't Dark Danny outside city limits?" his wife asked.

"Oh, right…well…I'll just find an old, abandoned lot or a junk yard or something," Danny re-decided.

"I'll come with you," his wife declared.

"No. You'll stay here and be safe," Danny finalized.

His wife rolled her eyes. "Alright, but at least were a Specter Deflector," she said fastening the mechanic belt around Danny's wait.

Danny smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll be right back," he said, and walked out to the garage.

After driving around for a while, Danny pulled into a junk yard that no one went by anymore. Danny hopped out of his car and looked up. The ghost shield designed to protect the city was holding up pretty well, but Danny knew Dark Danny would destroy it. It was only a matter of time.

Danny aimed his invention at a piled trash. He pulled the trigger and a flurry of light erupted from within. It blew the piled of trash into another pile, creating a domino effect and crumbling into a vast sea of garbage.

"Ha! Sweet! That's some bright light though," Danny said to himself, rubbing his eyes from the impact of the light.

He squinted and pointed the bazooka at another trash pile. Another blast of light shot out and blew it into the garbage sea. Squinting harder, Danny noticed a broken mirror in the pile he had just blasted. The light reflected off of it and shone back into Danny's eyes.

Back at Fenton Works, Danny wife was busy watching the T.V. when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and said: "Hello?"

""Mrs. Fenton, this is Doctor Turner from the eye doctor. It's about your husband…"

"What happened?!" Danny's wife shrieked as she ran into the eye doctor's office.

"He was testing this _thing_ out, and the light reflected off a mirror in the junk yard, causing him to practically go blind! It's a good thing I drove by and saw him," Dr. Turner explained.

Danny's wife rushed to her husband's side. "Is he gonna be alright?" she asked frantically.

"He'll be fine, his eyes weren't horribly damaged, he just can't see very far. So, if he's planning on ghost fighting, I would suggest he get glasses," Dr. Turner said.

Glasses. Danny had never wanted glasses. He thought they made him look like a dork. Even as a twenty something year old he _still_ thought glasses made him look dorky.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look cute," his wife cooed when he finally got the glasses.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thanks for trying," he muttered.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. And hey, if the force of this thing doesn't blow him away, you can always blind him," his wife said jokingly looking at Danny's bazooka.

Danny sighed. "Not helping?" his wife asked.

"Sorry, but no," Danny sighed.

Another few years passed and Danny was still hard at work perfecting his invention. He always tried to find an excuse to take off his glasses but he always wound up needing them. It had been at least nine years after the accident by the time Danny's wife decided to look for a job.

"I might as well do something while you're busy," she explained.

"Okay, but try to find someplace that's not too far from home," Danny said.

"Worry-wart," his wife teased.

Danny rolled his eyes. After kissing quickly, his wife hopped in the car and drove off. Danny leaned against the front door and watched hr drive away. "Just be careful," he whispered.

As she drove, Danny's wife heard a low moaning noise. She looked around quickly only to find no one was there. The ghost shield was still intact and no one was running or screaming. She shrugged and kept on driving.

Suddenly, right as she parked in front of a grocery store she was planning on working at, an old man walked up to her.

"Excuse me young lady…could you help an old man into the grocery store?" he asked shakily.

"Oh, sure," Danny's wife replied.

She slid out of the car and was about to open the grocery store's door when suddenly, she felt something wrinkly grab her arm. She turned to see the old man. "Uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You're coming with me," the old man said darkly.

He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her into a dark alley. For a crippled old man, he was pretty strong. "Wh-what are you doing?" Danny's wife asked in shock.

The old man laughed in a familiar, dark, hollow voice and said: "I thought your parents taught you never to talk to strangers."

Just then, the crippled old man began to morph into the form of Dark Danny. Danny's wife gasped and began to run but Dark Danny was quicker. He was standing in front of her before she had the chance to even turn around. Gripping her arm, Dark Danny chuckled. "You don't really think you can outrun _me_, do you?"

Struggling, Danny's wife looked into Dark Danny's eyes, a mixture o annoyance and fear in her gaze. "What do you want?"

"Information. And you're going to give it to me," Dark Danny explained.

"And what if I don't?" Danny's wife asked.

Dark Danny narrowed his eyes in on his human self's mate and said: "One of two things…you die…or your husband dies…your choice."

Shakily, Danny's wife's eyes widened. She couldn't let anything happen to Danny, and dying wasn't something she was looking forward to either, especially not at such a young age.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

Dark Danny smiled. "Good girl. Now tell me, where's your husband?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Danny's wife gasped.

"Now when did I _ever_ say that?" Dark Danny asked menacingly.

Danny's wife's lip quivered. She couldn't let Danny get hurt. "Casper High!" she answered suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Dark Danny asked.

"Casper High. He's at Casper High. He-he wanted to…see his sister…she started working there a while ago…" Danny's wife lied quickly.

"Oh really?" Dark Danny asked.

Danny's wife nodded her head. Dark Danny let a few thoughts run through his mind before finally saying: "Alright. I'll check there. But if you're wrong…"

"He told me he was going there!" Danny's wife said quickly.

Dark Danny snorted. "Alright."

He pulled out a black, metal bracelet and locked it onto his alternate self's wife's wrist. "Wh-what are you…?" she began.

"It's a monitoring bracelet. It allows me to monitor wherever you go. This way, if you go running to your 'precious little Dannykins', I'll know," Dark Danny explained showing her a PDA with a map of Amity Park. There was a small, bleeping green dot that Danny's wife assumed was herself.

"Uh…we-well, I won't, because…you know…" she stammered.

"Good girl," Dark Danny smirked.

All of a sudden, he evaporated into smoke and disappeared. Danny's wife shivered where she stood and rushed to her car. Whipping out a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled a quick note:

'_Get out! Don't let him find you!'_

She looked around wildly and noticed a mailman walking by. "Excuse me?!" she called

"Ah, good evening ma'am," the post man greeted.

"Yeah, hi. Uh, could you do me a favor and take this to Fenton Works…don't read it!" Danny's wife pleaded, quickly jumping as the mail man began to open the letter.

"Alright, ma'am," the post man said walking off.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Danny's wife thanked breathlessly.

When the postman was clear out of sight, she jumped into her car and drove to Casper High.

At Fenton works, Danny was still working on his invention. "I wonder if the mails here yet," he muttered.

He got up, stretched, and walked to the mailbox. The mailman had just left as Danny walked out. He opened the mailbox and noticed a small, folded piece of paper on the top. He read:

'_Get out! Don't let him find you!'_

"Hmm, must be a letter some kid left for hide and seek," Danny figured tossing the paper aside.

He began to look through the mail as the small piece of paper drifted to the ground.

Looking back, Danny wished he hadn't have been so ignorant about the note.

As Danny's wife picked up speed, she saw Dark Danny burst through the doors of Casper High. Children creamed and ran out the exit, or jumped through windows if they were close.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dark Danny roared.

He twisted his head to face his other self's wife. "You…" he growled.

Danny's wife gulped. "You said he was here. Visiting his sister," he began darkly. He raised his voice and cried: "He's not here! And his sister doesn't work here!"

"Oh….uh…sorry! Must've been thinking of another high school. This one always sticks in the mind, you know?" Danny's wife lied, sweating.

Dark Danny growled.

"W-well, he might've gone to Axion labs!" Danny's wife said quickly.

"Axion?" Dark Danny asked.

"To find a weapon to defeat you," Danny's wife added.

Dark Danny snarled. "Alright…but if he's not there…."

"Then he might've left! But you better check there first just in case," Danny's wife said quickly.

Dark Danny growled something inaudible and flew off. Danny's wife backed out of the Casper High School parking lot and drove at the speed of light to Fenton Works. But suddenly she noticed the bracelet. She would be caught. Before she had the chance to reach her house, she swerved around to avoid it. When she saw Danny through the window, she scribbled another quick note:

'_I'll be home soon. Just find a safe hideout!'_

-and quickly folded it into a paper airplane. She made sure the wind wasn't blowing the opposite direction before tossing the note to the other side of the street. Without being able to do anything else, she drove to Axion labs.

Danny stayed down in the basement. He was determined to complete his invention. It had been years since he started it, he was tired of it not working. "I'll figure this out, I swear it," he promised himself bitterly.

When Danny's wife pulled into Axion labs and saw Dark Danny was waiting for her. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Well…" Danny's wife decided not to finish her answer.

"So…where is he?" Dark Danny asked.

Without saying a word, Danny's wife slammed the gas pedal and rocketed away from Axion. Dark Danny roared in anger and flew after her. Frantically, Danny's wife began writing down:

'_If you're still at home, GET OUT!'_

She crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it at Fenton Works as she drove by. Dark Danny watched as the ball of paper sailed to the other side of the road. He picked it up, read it, and smirked.

He landed in front of his victim's car and leaned against the front hood. "You should be a little more careful when you pass notes. Didn't you figure that out during school?" he asked mischievously.

Danny threw his invention to the side. He gripped handfuls of hair and frustration and pounded himself into the wall. No matter what he tried, he couldn't perfect it in the slightest. It would only get worse. At the moment, the light was almost too bright for him to handle and no force would come out.

"Why can't I do ANYTHING right?!" he cried.

Just then, two pieces of paper fell into his lap. One looked like an airplane and the other looked like a crumpled up ball. Danny opened them and read the warnings. "What are these?" he wondered aloud.

They reminded him of the warning note he found earlier. He noticed the handwriting on all three notes belonged to his wife.

His wife.

Danny glanced at the clock and noticed she had been gone for a little over an hour.

"You know, you really need to get out of the house…you keep missing important little things."

Danny turned to see the source of speaking. He gasped as Dark Danny formed in front of him.

"H-how did you get through the shield?!" Danny stammered.

"I didn't have to get through the shield. I phased through the underground and came up on the other side. You people need to work on your security," Dark Danny smirked.

Barely even thinking, Danny dove for the bazooka. Perfect or not, it was his only chance. Dark Danny snatched his alternate self by the leg and lifted his up to eye level.

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked fiercely.

"What do you think? You're the only one who can stop me. You know the most about me. That's why I'm going to eliminate you," Dark Danny explained icily.

"If I can't stop you…" Danny started.

"Oh what? Your _wife_ will? I'll sorry but she's a little unavailable," Dark Danny smirked.

"What?" Danny asked breathlessly.

Dark Danny laughed manically and dropped Danny to the ground. Danny snatched his bazooka incase his evil self followed him and ran upstairs. He gasped when he saw his wife, lying lifelessly on the ground. Her skin was pale and blood stained her dress. Danny dropped his invention and fell to his knees.

"No," he whispered.

Tears trickled down his cheeks. His wife was gone, and he hadn't had contact with his family or friends for years. They had all moved on with their lives. They had probably moved somewhere safe.

The murderous laughter erupted from bellow and Danny wheeled around to face Dark Danny.

"You…" he growled.

Dark Danny smirked.

"You! You murderous, horrible, disgusting, vile, evil…"

Dark Danny grabbed Danny's neck and flung him into the coffee table, causing it to break. Splitters dug into Danny's back and he yelled in pain. Dark Danny picked up the bazooka Danny had dropped and examined it.

"What? Were you going to water squirt me?" he asked mockingly.

Rage had become a fuel. Danny kicked the bazooka out of Dark Danny's hands. He grabbed it and aimed right at Dark Danny's head. Dark Danny blasted it out of Danny's hand and gripped his collar. He tossed him up the stairs. Danny landed on the top step, shaking violently.

"Don't expect to get out alive. I suggest you just stay there and make it easy on yourself," Dark Danny said gravely aiming a powerful blast at his human self.

Before the blast could hit him, Danny rolled out of the way and down the steps. He bounced a couple of times on the way down before landed on his face at the bottom. He would've loved to let his ghostly self kill him, he had already lost everything that mattered the most to him, but he knew deep down that if he didn't stop him, he would kill everyone else.

"Don't you run away from me!" Dark Danny roared.

Danny rolled out of the way as Dark Danny swooped down on him like an eagle. He looked up at his deceased wife. He felt a small tear trickle down his cheek, but his sorrow was interrupted by a sharp jab in the side. Dark Danny's hands were blazing as were his eyes. Danny ran for the stairs, limping as he did so. Dark Danny seized his chance and shot a powerful blast at Danny. Danny leaned to the side and the blast hit the bottom half of the stairs. Danny jumped and grabbed hold of a crumbling step. He hoisted himself up and began crawling up the stairs. As each step crumbled beneath Danny's shoes, Dark Danny flew up behind him. He took in a deep breath and let out his Ghostly Wail.

Danny felt the force push him all the way up the stairs. He lay unmoving until the wailing stopped. When he heard Dark Danny flying up to him, he closed his eyes and held his breath, giving him the appearance of death. Dark Danny scanned his human self's unmoving body and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. Do you really think I'd fall for that?" he scoffed.

Danny opened one eye and kicked his leg up, striking Dark Danny between his legs. The malevolent specter yelped in pain and Danny pushed himself up. He began limping to his room. Dark Danny wheeled on his and shot another blast. Danny dove into his room as the blast torched the carpet.

"You'll never be able to get out of there!" he heard Dark Danny call.

Suddenly, a wild fire sparked in front of Danny's bedroom door. Danny gaped at it.

"What the-? I never had that power!" he gasped.

"When your ghost half turned into me, it pushed out ice and gave me fire," Dark Danny explained showing of his flaming hand.

Danny backed away slowly until his was up against the wall. Dark Danny was about to blast again when Danny pushed himself up and accidentally fell out the window. He landed in a thorny bush, ripping his sweater and cutting his hands (which he was using as an attempt to break his fall. He heard a screech and tore his sweater off. Forgetting all his pain, he rushed to the door and shook the handle. It didn't budge. He was locked out.

Noticing a rock on the ground, Danny picked it up and chucked it at on of the windows. It shattered and Danny jumped through it. Shards were spread out all over the floor, scrapping his knees as he crawled. Danny looked around the room. His window was broken, his coffee table was broken, more then three-fourths of his stair case was gone, and his wife was lying dead on the floor.

Danny crawled up to her and cradled her in his arms. He ran his bloodstained fingers through her hair. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at the floor. Suddenly, something caught his eye. The bazooka. It was still lying on the floor right were he dropped it. He laid his wife back down and grabbed the bazooka.

A loud booming noise pounded at his eardrums as part of his roof came crashing down. Luckily, it wasn't by him or his wife. Burning papers floated down like raindrops as Dark Danny landed in front of him.

"Alright, we're ending this now!"

He smacked Danny across the face, making a large crack in on of his glass lenses.

"You can't stop me! Even if you try!" Dark Danny raged.

"Then why kill me if I'm not a threat? Are you afraid I really _will_ stop you?" Danny spat.

Dark Danny's hair sizzled. "I'm afraid of _NOTHING_!" he roared.

He was about the throw down a lame on his human self when suddenly, a bright light blinded him. He cried out in shock as his sight left him. He stumbled over the corpse that lay on the floor. Danny limped to the basement and grabbed the Fenton thermos. By the time he made it back upstairs, Dark Danny had already torched the couch.

"Where are you?!" he shrieked. He stumbled around blindly.

"I'm right here," Danny said meekly.

He opened the thermos and pointed it at the blind, evil ghost. Dark Danny screamed in horror as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny sealed it shut and collapsed.

The memory of what happened a few hours earlier was still haunting him. Danny lifted his head when he heard the sound of sirens wailing.

_What took them so long? _Danny wondered bitterly.

"Mr. Fenton! We're sorry we took so long! We were locked inside the fire department," a fireman explained.

_Figures he'd do that..._ Danny thought angrily.

The firemen looked around in shock. "Whoa! What happened here?" one of them asked.

"Is she alright?!" another asked in horror at the sight of Danny's wife.

Instead of answering, Danny broke down crying.

"It's alright sir. I-it's alright…" a fireman tried to encourage him.

Danny knew, however, that it was _not_ alright. He lifted his head only enough to see his wife. His lip quivered as he uttered two small words:

"I'm sorry."

**THE END!**

_**Well, that was rather long for a one shot, huh? Well, hope you enjoyed it, even though it was sorta rushed…expect more DPotO and Stellar, coming soon 8D**_

_**R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

_**Have a good day! -Alex**_


End file.
